Safe With Me
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Sakura benci hal yang tidak bermanfaat dan sangat tidak tepat muncul menganggu waktu yang berharga dengan guru privatnya, Gurunya


**Safe with Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), AU**_

_**A/N**_ _: ficinisampahtapiguebikinmultichapter. Abaikan saja. KakaSaku is my one of my OTPs, /i have more otps then friends/_

* * *

"_Sensei ? _Kau terlihat, sedih ?" ucap Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis kecil berumur 16 tahun, menatap Guru yang sudah ia kenal lama, terdiam di samping Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh sekolahnya.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru les privat yang diperkerjakan oleh Keluarga Haruno, hanya terdiam melihat jari jemari mungil milik Sakura yang menggenggam sebatang pensil. Dia hanya menatap tangan yang kecil itu yang bergerak, membentuk beberapa angka-angka dan huruf-huruf. Pikirannya sedang tidak berada di kamar kecil bersuasana pink milik Sakura, melainkan, mimpi buruk yang ia alami beberapa akhir ini.

Mimpi buruk yang sudah terwujud, dia tidak percaya bahwa mimpi buruk itu semakin memperburuk keadaan mental dari Kakashi, mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan menjadi nyata, kematian. Kematian seorang yang ia kasihi. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata hanya karena kesalahan fatal pihak rumah sakit yang tidak mempertanggung jawabkan ketiadaan seorang pasien yang telah meninggal dunia. Rin, seorang yang berarti, menghilang dari kehidupannya, untuk selamanya.

Sakura mengguncangkan lengan kekar milik Kakashi, membangunkan seorang pria berambut silver dari pikiran-pikirannya yang menganggu dirinya. Sakura memandang gurunya dengan pandangan penuh perhatian dan ... **Kecemasan ? **Mengapa Sakura mempertontonkan kepada Guru yang sedang berada di kesengsaraan kehidupannya dengan pandangan kecemasan. Kakashi tidak menyukai hal itu, hal itu sangat memuakkan dirinya. Kecemasan akan keadaan fisik dan mental milik dirinya, dia seratus persen sehat ! Tapi, dia tidak bisa membunyikan kecemasan akan ketakutan yang ia alami, bukan ?

"Ah, sampai dimana tadi ?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu, melihat Sakura yang melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, merasa jengkel dengan ketidak acuhan Kakashi terhadap murid kesayangannya yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian akhir yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah gadis kecil itu. Dia tersenyum kecil di balik masker abu-abu pencengah flu yang selalu ia pakai, melihat murid kecilnya yang beranjak dewasa, menggelembungkan pipinya melihat Kakashi yang mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Kau terlihat, sedih, _Sensei. _Ada hal yang mengganggumu ?" tanya Sakura menutup buku catatannya dan menggeserkan kursinya menghadap tubuh Kakashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya ke dada, merasa ada yang janggal dengan _Gurunya._

Kakashi menggeleng kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang ia gulungkan dan menepuk buku tersebut ke paling atas kepala Sakura, menyuruh muridnya kembali bergulat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang akan membantunya lulus dari ujian akhir. Namun, Sakura menolak. Dia menendang kaki gurunya, menyuruh Kakashi mengungkapkan hal yang membuatnya terganggu, mengganggu _momen _mereka. sangat tidak tepat muncul menganggu waktu yang berharga dengan guru privatnya, _Gurunya_ Sakura benci hal yang tidak bermanfaat dan_..._

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau cemasi, Haruno -_san._" Ucap Kakashi. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama marga miliknya, ia ingin gurunya memanggil dirinya dengan nama sapaannya, _nama khusus milik Gurunya. _Kakashi mengangguk dan melepaskan kedua tangan milik Sakura dari sepasang telingannya, memandang wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah karena jarak yang mereka miliki, Sakura selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang senonoh, karena hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar ini, di rumah ini. Kakashi mencoba mempalingkan pandangannya dengan dinding wallpaper yang berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan milik anak didikannya ini.

"Kau tahu _Sensei, _kalau kau selalu begini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa lulus ? Jangan berbohong dengan matamu _Sensei, _Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sedih. Jangan menjadi sebuah es, kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan wajah setengah itu dan tatapan es milikmu, _Aku selalu memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakumu."_

Sakura Haruno menutup bibirnya, merasa malu dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan, kembali ke pekerjaannya dan melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan gurunya, mengacuhkan dirinya. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Muridnya menasehati gurunya ? Dunia mungkin sudah terbalik dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sepasang guru dan murid yang saling beradu di masing-masing hati mereka, menetrallisir ucapan yang lepas dari bibir manis dari Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**A/N : **Ya! Shortone. Tapi tenang, ini ber-chapter kok *tersenyum sok manis*

Ide fanfic ini berasal dari lagu Billie Piper dengan judul Safe With Me. Lagu itu membuatku terdiam sejenak, membayangkan salah satu dari sekian OTPS ku mengalami suatu kejadian yang sama seperti lagu dari Rose Tyler /salah/

Sebenarnya, ide ini awalnya buat RosexTen fanfic, tapi aku susah bayangin Rose jadi murid dari doktor yang terganteng sejagad Skotland /plak. *digebuk* *curhat*

Chapter selanjutnya diharapkan menjadi chapter yang panjang, semoga dapat memenuhi KakaSaku feels kalian ! RnR ? 

**Sign,**

**Amelia Hamish.**


End file.
